Black fairytale
by Kathrine Kostrova
Summary: Проходя по россыпи кровавого прошлого, не забудь узнать истину и вернуться назад.
1. Chapter 1

Название: Черная сказка  
>Автор: Soa<br>Бета: отсутствует  
>Персонажи и пейринги: AidoYori, Kaname/Yuki  
>Рейтинг: AngstRomance  
>Предупреждения: возможны спойлеры!<br>Содержание: Человечество на грани гибели, вампиры процветают, а знаменитые охотники, которых осталось единицы, продолжают бороться против кровавых монстров. Ягари Кайто (младший брат Ягари Тога) и Саюри Вакаба охотники, которые пытаются помочь людям устоять против жажды чистокровных. Однако появляются те, кто был скрыт туманным прошлым истории вампиров.

Статус: в процессе.

Chapter 1. And dawn has come.

В то раннее утро, нам обоим показалось, что многовековое очарование ночи было в миг разрушено. Словно и не было никогда волшебного заклинания, которое приводило людей к умиротворению и спокойствию души.  
>Истерзанные трупы покрывали зеркально-багровую гладь земли. В воздухе витал запах смерти и горящей плоти, и юный охотник был благодарен морозному зимнему дню за белоснежный покров, окутавший все пространство.<br>Он никогда не испытывал угрызений совести из-за смерти других людей, и его не пугала нечисть притаившиеся в глубинах леса – но то, с чем ему пришлось встретиться, превосходило представления юноши об ужасах. И перед лицом неистовой смерти, которая неизбежно пришла в мир, он не повернулся к судьбе спиной, а принял ее в распростертых объятьях.

Казалось, сам ад переместился на их грешную землю: разорванные тела, истекающие кровью; дети, будто куклы, у них не хватало конечностей, а на лицах застыло выражение безмолвного ужаса. И только бездонные глаза отражали беззаботно прожитые дни.

Безумная волна жара опустила крыши домов, и тучи огненных искр полетели в голубое небо.

На кошмарную груду тел он старался не смотреть, понимая, что слезы в тот же миг застелют взгляд, а оторваться от их открытых мертвых глаз он уже не сможет. За какой-то смехотворный отрезок времени кровопийцы, словно черные тучи забытья, накрыли своей неутолимой жаждой треть мира, а имена погибших охотников с каждым днем десятками вносились в архивы гильдии.

Он не боялся смерти, наоборот, оказалось, умирать вовсе не страшно, именно к такому выводу он пришел, прекрасно понимая, что его бессмысленному скитанию осталось не так много.

Его глаза цвета индиго мерцали в лучах восходящего солнца, и он с нежной улыбкой на губах встречал рассвет. Ощутив позади чье-то движение, он обернулся, увидев перед собой светловолосую девушку. Спутанные и перепачканные землей волосы, грязь на лице не слишком благотворно сказавшаяся на ее внешности, и глубокие шоколадные глаза.

Он ухмыльнулся, когда услышал собственное имя.  
>- Кайто.<p>

Девушка, чей мир перевернулся за одну ночь, он и представить не мог, что было бы, если бы все во что он верил, и за что цеплялся всеми фибрами души, вдруг оказалось ложью. Жизнь, которая оказалась жалким фарсом. Она не испугалась и не стала противиться жизненному пути, проложенному тропою смерти, вычеркнув прежнюю себя из воспоминаний. Кайто помнил, когда впервые увидел ее в коридоре злосчастной академии, помнил ее невинный девственный взгляд, светлое лицо и до сих пор с легким вожделением вспоминал запах ее духов.  
>Сайори Вакаба плохо спала в ночь перед тем, как отправиться в путешествие вместе с человеком, с которым едва была знакома. Большую ее часть она не спала, сражаясь с упорными сомнениями, больше похожими на предостережения, основанные на простом здравом смысле. Правильно ли он поступил, взяв под опеку смышленую, но хрупкую девчушку, незнакомую с миссией убийства?<br>Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы отогнать дурные мысли и заговорить:  
>- Что-нибудь узнала?- голос у него немного дрожал, и Кайто смущенно откашлянулся.<br>Она понуро покачала головой:

- Впервые такое вижу. Вряд ли это было нападение обычных слуг вампира. Уровень Е, пускай и самый низший, но они пытаются обуздать себя при рождении, к тому же они не извращают настолько человеческую плоть.

Юноша нахмурился:

- Их кровь… Новорожденные высасывают все до капли, иссушая свою добычу, выкачивая из своей жертвы всю жизненную силу. Почему же в этих телах все еще осталась кровь?

Йори кивнула. Она опустила голову и уставилась себе под ноги:

- Несчастные, гортань полностью вырвана,- сказала девушка. – Это не экономически важный участок, зачем кому-то понадобилось истреблять целое население в шестьсот человек?

Кайто рассеянно провел ладонью по волосам.

- Может статься так, что это были не вампиры? – пробормотала Йори.

Ее тело подрагивало, словно при лихорадке, а кулаки были сжаты до такой степени, что на них побелели костяшки.

Он продолжал беспристрастно наблюдать за ней: вот она набрала полную грудь воздуха, застыла и вдавила в ладонь ногти, слегка поморщилась, когда ранки защипало, и по изящным пальчикам потекла струйка алого цвета.

- Знаешь, иногда так хочется проснуться и понять, что это просто дурной сон.

Его спутница подняла свои опечаленные глаза и его охватила мнимая паника, которая была спрятана в самой глубине его сердца. Тишина, накрывшая их, показалась ему оглушительной, и именно в этот момент ему больше всего хотелось спрятать ее от этого черствого, насквозь прогнившего мира, который медленно сходил с ума.

- Гильдия не в курсе? – сказала она, справившись с нахлынувшими чувствами.

- Не смеши меня. Где, кроме нас, ты видела квалифицированного охотника в районе ближайших семидесяти километров?

- Ты говоришь так, как будто мы единственные выжившие. Ты не особо оптимистичен.

Кайто слегка склонил голову:

- Знаешь, за те пять лет, что я знаком с тобой, выраженная тобою идея о моей принципиальной безысходности настолько заурядна, что меня аж плакать хочется.

В его словах была определенная издевка, и это заставило краешки ее губ изогнуться в легкой усмешке.

- Почему тебе хотя бы раз не пришло в голову употребить в своем богатом лексиконе немного слов лжи. Пускай это будет самое абсурдное, что ты когда-либо говорил, - ее спина расслабилась, и она посмотрела юноше прямо в глаза.

- Хотя бы на минуту мне станет легче, оттого, что жизнь будет продолжать свое существование.

Оба всматривались в глаза друг друга, оба хотели услышать ту самую заветную магию слов, которая без сомнения существовала.

-Все обязательно будет хорошо, - чуть слышно прошептал он, не веря в только что произнесенные слова, но, надеясь тем самым успокоить бешеный ритм ее сердца.

Взгляд охотника устремился к лесу.

- Черт возьми…

Девушка моментально очнулась.

- Похоже, у нас гости, - сказал охотник.

Он сделал несколько быстрых знаков рукой, на что девушка спокойно кивнула. Получив ее короткий ответ, юноша вытащил из-за пазухи свой клинок: поблескивающая сталь, готовая к битве.

Подняв глаза, Йори увидела парящего сокола, и ее лицо озарила торжественная улыбка: он парил в ослепительных лучах солнца, раскинув крылья под облаками. Он глянул вниз, изогнув изящную хищную головку, сложил длинные крылья и камнем упал вниз к земле. Длиннокрылая птица, идеально пристроилась на руке у девушки.

Крохотное тельце было легче перышка. Йори сняла кожаный колпачок с серой головки – темно-карие глаза, сверкнули обжигающим огнем.

- Наконец-то вернулся, - пробормотала она, прикасаясь губами к покрытой пятнышками грудке и чувствуя сильное биение сердечка.  
>Охотник небрежно оттянул ворот своей рубахи, и что-то пробормотал, в то время как к нему приближались создания ночи. Кайто бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо и спокойно сказал:<p>

- Хозяин где-то поблизости, пусть сокол выследит его.

Та наморщила лоб и недоуменно посмотрела на него:

- Насколько близко?

Даже сквозь толстую кожаную перчатку его острые когти покалывали кожу. Маленькое тельце дрожало, словно струна, по которой легонько провели смычком. Однако мгновенно подобрался, услышав голос охотника и готовясь взлететь в любую секунду.

Девушка подбросила птицу, и он стрелой взлетел, быстро набирая высоту. В косых лучах утреннего солнца, бешено работающие крылья казались золотистыми дисками.  
>- Я отправлюсь за соколом, - вздохнула она, - если что-то пойдет не так…<p>

В его глазах появилось нечто отдаленно похожее на раздражение:

- В последний раз мне пришлось вытаскивать твою задницу из ямы полной кровососов, не предпринимай никаких действий, пока не удостоверишься в равности сил, поняла?

- Я сделаю все, как Вы скажите, учитель, - она сказала это с тем самым выражением лица, которое он так любил.

- Хотелось бы в это верить, - прошептал он, все так же неотрывно продолжая смотреть вслед ее легкой фигурки, и плавным движениям, с которыми она пересекала кроваво-снежное пространство, следуя за своим небесным другом.

Юноша обернулся и облизнул губы, будто в предвкушении. Расстояние между ним и существами тьмы сокращалось.

- Я буду двигаться стремительно и ловко, терпеливо ожидая вашего первого броска, а затем небрежно буду отражать эти бессмысленные попытки, чертовы ублюдки. Я стану перемещаться настолько быстро, что вы не увидите меня, я подарю смерть с невиданной легкостью…

Оскал страшных зубов, острых, как бритва и пронзительный взгляд золотистых глаз, от которых сердце сжималось от ужаса. Это существо было сложно назвать волком, скорее оно имело какое-то сходство с этим зловещим зверем. Его тело напоминало огненное размытое пятно из лезвий и клыков, которое с легкостью раздробило бы кости, а безумный жар, исходящий от его плоти прожег бы металл, а человеческое тело превратилось бы в густую слизь горелого мяса и крови.

- Пошловатая у вас физиономия. Меня на гриль вы не получите.

Через долю секунду его тонкое лезвие просвистело в воздухе и четко вошло в грудь зверя, он издал настолько омерзительный вой, что от этого у охотника пошатнулись ноги, от которого он практически потерял равновесие, но вовремя сумел отразить очередную атаку следующего противника. Кайто уставился на чудовищный оскал, чувствуя, как его тело немеет от страха. От запаха собственной горелой плоти ему захотелось отползти в сторонку и боль, обжигающая его шею, с каждой секундой становилось все невыносимей. Видимо, когда он целился в волка в центре, другой был не прочь лишить его головы. Кайто ухватился за кинжал на поясе, и в тот же миг зверь в прыжке накинулся на него, переламывая своими челюстями железный нож, превращая его в прах, словно это и не был металл высшей пробы.

- Будь ты проклят, - юношу обуял страх, и он отступил на шаг назад. – Похоже, быстро и легко не вышло.

Зверь, отряхнувшись от осколков, вспыхнул ярким пламенем, а кровь на его шипах высохла. Юноша внимательно осматривал неизвестное создание, пытаясь в безуспешных поисках найти его слабое место и молча, продолжая отступать назад. А тот, наоборот, наступал все с той же непоколебимой яростью в глазах. Кайто вытащил из-за спины пару ножей и искусно метнул их в пару янтарных глаз. Из его пасти вырвался режущий вой, а охотник, не теряя времени, занес высоко над головой клинок, отрубая голову демона, попутно припоминая себе подобную сцену на кухни.

- Прав был братишка, таскай с собой больше железа.

Боль была невыносима, и свободной рукой он попытался остановить кровь, хлынувшую из раны.

Он оглянулся:

-Черт, где же третий?

Жуткая догадка проникла в его мысли, и он, не веря собственному здравому смыслу, обернулся в сторону леса:

- Сайори… Сайори! – он заорал, что есть духу, и, не обращая внимания на подступающий туман в глазах, пытался на дрожащих ногах нагнать своего противника и, мысленно проклинал всех богов, о которых он в пол уха хотя бы слышал.

Чувствовать смерть ни одно и тоже, что смотреть ей в глаза. Сайори очень хорошо знала это тошнотворное ощущение, подступающие из самого потаенного уголка ее сердца: когда кисти рук начинают трястись от неизвестности, и, казалось бы, что остановить эту нескончаемую дрожь не под силу даже самому стойкому борцу, она собирала всю волю в кулак и нарочно резала руки. Эти безрассудные и малодушные действия назывались трусостью, которые в итоге превратились в привычку. Когда-то ухоженные пальчики скользили по клавишам фортепьяно, а теперь они преднамеренно исцарапывали ладони, оставляя на них уродливый отпечаток.

Йори подняла голову вверх, чтобы услышать непревзойденную мелодию свиста ветра в перьях и увидеть едва заметные движения кончиков крыльев. Она перепрыгнула через преграждающий дорогу автомобиль, и побежала дальше, не сводя глаз с птицы. По ледяным дорожкам не сложно передвигаться, особенно когда уже натренировано тело и несколько километров воспринимаются легко, но вот следить параллельно за кем-то было настоящим каторжным трудом. В переулках, где не было горелых построек, можно было без труда отследить направление сокола, но когда она подбежала к окраине, проглядывать сквозь толстые клубы дыма было невозможно. Она пару раз споткнулась об горелые щепки и изо всех сил пыталась сориентироваться в незнакомых местах.

Девушка резко свистнула, чтобы он обратил на нее внимание. Хищник ответил звенящим соколиным криком, который завис в воздухе и раздался смертоносной симфонией. Сокол спикировал вниз и уселся на один из высоких шпилей здания.  
>Дальше пути назад уже не будет. В голове мелькали чередующие друг друга кадры, как в старой киноленте: как окровавленные глаза смотрят прямо на нее, вглядываясь в саму ее натуру, как страшные лезвия когтей раздирают человеческое тело. Тогда она подумала, как это создание может так походить на человека, и представлять собой зверя воплоти.<p>

Йори поднесла к лицу свою руку, ту самую, которую не так давно намеренно расцарапала. Она остановилась посередине улицы и с каким-то отрешенным взглядом осматривала замотанную руку в грязную тряпку, из которой до сих пор продолжалась сочиться кровь. Запах крови смешивался с воздухом полным дыма, а багровая жидкость, ранее стекавшая розовыми струйками по предплечью, превратилась в засохшую дорожку алого оттенка.

Она тяжело вздохнула и окинула взглядом территорию, пропитанную гарью, и с наслаждением ощущала на своих волосах дуновение ветра, раздувавший еще не потухший огонь.

- Преодолевая свои страхи – мы избавляемся от надменного слова трусости, - пробормотала девушка и сделала несколько шагов вперед. На ходу она вытащила револьвер, получивший несколько лет назад от директора Кросса. Это смертоносное, но элегантное оружие было выполнено по старому шотландскому эскизу: изумительная стальная гравировка, выкрашенная в позолота. Девушку неоднократно увлекал этот сказочный орнамент, украшавший карабин. Вещица, которая могла принадлежать умелому охотнику прекрасно подходила Йори, словно эти два составляющих были классическим примером красоты и леденящим ужасом. Эта разновидность пистолета так правильно лежала в ее руках, что складывалось впечатление, что это огнестрельное оружие продолжение ее самой.

Осуществляя все те же неспешные шаги вперед, она с максимальным внимание следила за всем происходящим: как жар огня терзал спину мертвого мужчины, как стонали деревянные постройки, ощущала всем телом едкий дым, и чувствовала легкое покалывание в спине, которое означало только одно: за ней следят. Йори перешла на легкий бег, с легкостью пересекая заснеженную улицу, и подала обманчивый знак рукой соколу, чтобы тот взлетал.

Неожиданно она заметила темную фигуру на противоположной стороне улицы. Мгновение она подумала, что это призрак, созданный ее воображением, но нет, девушка отчетливо видела быстро передвигающуюся тень. Она умело нацелилась на врага, но не смогла выстрелить, словно внутри всей ее сущности произошел щелчок в противоположную сторону. Револьвер упал на снежно-кровавый покров, и она сама медленно опустилась на колени в грязь и трясущимися руками пыталась остановить непрекращающийся шум в голове. Режущая несравнимая ни с чем агония накрыла ее с головой, от этой дьявольской какофонии, отдающейся во всем теле, у нее перехватило дыхание. Страх и желание выжить гнали все ее чувства вперед, но в бессилие она крутилась на земле, силясь хоть как-то отползти назад.

- Какая интересная добыча, - прошептал вампир. - Не знал, что у гильдии есть такие соблазнительные охотницы, - жуткая сатаническая усмешка украшала человеческое лицо.

Сайори уже видела эти глаза, эти чудовищные, внушающие страх глаза. Она сосредоточилась на этом воспоминании, отрешившись от паники, от отвращения к самой себе, которое она испытывала, ползая перед демоном, унизившим ее. Приподнимаясь на мокрых от пота и ссаженных руках, она с вызовом смотрела в эти глаза – только не после стольких часов боли, страхи и безнадеги вновь обрести свободу.

- Давай развлечемся малышка, - он облизнул губы, а в его адских глазах билась ярость и похоть. – Я давно не получал женской ласки, а ты еще и девственница котенок, обещаю, тебе понравится, - он проговорил эти слова с таким откровенным наслаждением, что ей стало дурно от беса, сидящего внутри человека, который проиграл битву за свою душу и тело.

Она закашляла от невидимого накатившего давления, скрутившего ее дыхательные органы, и выплюнула подступившую кровь.

- Ну так что, - надтреснутым от страсти голосом выдохнул он.

-Вы можете только брать и унижать, - Йори не сводила с него глаз, - все вы. У вас нет ни чести, ни достоинства.

- Какие громкие слова, - его губы изогнулись в презрительной ухмылке. Его грубая рука жестко схватила ее за волосы, а другая срывала ткань, раздирая руки и плечи в кровь.

- Юуки…

Это была доля секунды не больше. Ее отбросило на несколько метров, но паническое принуждение и боль во всем теле тут же исчезли. Йори с трудом поднялась на ноги, не веря глазам. Тело вампира медленно покрывалось алмазным кристаллом льда, которое отбрасывало золотистые лучи. Она смутно воспринимала звуки непередаваемой боли, словно это походило на сон или видение и с замиранием сердца продолжала наблюдать за пленительными осколками льда.

По ее лицу катились горячие слезы: то ли от шока, то ли от зрелища, представшего перед ее глазами. Девушка повернуло свое лицо, и увидела человека с самыми чистыми голубыми глазами, которые она когда-либо видела: настоящий небесно-сапфировый оттенок. Она смотрела на гордый профиль и аристократическую походку. Видела его бесстрастное лицо, когда его глаза налились кровью, цвет которых напоминал королевские рубины.

- Ублюдок, - ядовито прошипел он, - пошел против собственной расы! Защищаешь этих слабаков, которые все это время принуждали нас прятаться.

- Отродье…

Он взмахнул рукой, и тело ее бывшего насильника разлетелось на тысячу прозрачных крупиц.

Слабость одолевала все ее тело от только что пережитого ужаса, и Йори ничком упала на снег. Правда перед тем, как полностью погрузиться в темное небытие она прошептала:

- Айдо-сенпай…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. The game of a bloody angel.**_

Йори слышала удивительную мелодию, которая отзывалась в ее сердце упоительным ощущением. Она не могла описать все те божественные образы, поглощавшие ее разум в безудержной симфонии. Она чувствовала эти трагические ноты раскаяния, вбирала в себя отголоски непревзойденного гения, и мысленно выстраивала по частям, словно миллионную мозаику, зачарованный инструмент.

_Играла одинокая скрипка. _

На качество звука влияет огромное количество факторов, но, несмотря на искусную работу любого мастера, высоко оценивающего собственный профессионализм – ничто не сравнится с харизматической игрой человека, создавшего столь пылкое и виртуозное творение.

Имитация, подражание – все это блекло в сравнении с изобразительной атмосферой, сотворенной музыкантом.

Звуки исходили из комнаты на втором этаже. Будто завороженная она послушно следовала за мелодией, пытаясь унять сумасшедший стук сердца. Страх сковывал тело от коварной и соблазняющей игры. Казалось, что хозяин дома привлекал ее своим утонченным стилем с кровожадными намерениями. Невидимая аура обволакивала своим спокойствием, то, отступая, то, надвигаясь, накатывая новой, ни с чем несравнимой волной, от чего девушку бросало в дрожь.

Это создавало ностальгическое чувство чего-то потерянного, и жгучие, почти что похотливое желание прикоснуться к необычно изогнутому грифу, почувствовать на пальцах стальной холод струн – все эти головокружительные сцены хаотично мелькали в ее сознании.

Резкий порыв ветра ударил в лицо, в глазах замелькали тени, превращающиеся в картины: прошлого, настоящего. А музыка продолжала литься гипнотической чарующей струей, проникая в саму душу, подчиняя самое ценное. Йори с замиранием сердца вглядывалась в очертания знакомых ей людей, проносившихся перед ее глазами с молниеносной скоростью. И неожиданно все исчезло: покой, с которым она проводила эти сказочные мгновения в незнакомом вестибюле, игра скрипача, поражающая своим инструментальным совершенством; тихий и неуловимый стихийный ритм, который доказывал наивысшую степень овладения этим искусством. Зато вернулась тошнота, с которой она погрузилась в сон, боль, пронзающая все ее мышцы, мучительная сухость рта, и легкий трепет тела похожий на лихорадку.

А затем появились вопросы, на которые она не знала ответа. То что, пару минут назад захватывало все ее воображение, теперь представлялось в виде ужасного кошмара. Девушка почувствовала, как холодеет от ног до самой макушки. Отдавая себе отчет, что, скорее всего, разум перешел все границы дозволенного, она попыталась отступить на пару ступеней вниз. И тут она увидела его.

Приступ безумной радости охватил ее, и она уже готова была поклясться, что собирается прямо сейчас наброситься на него с удушливыми объятиями, после которых как обычно последовал бы выговор за недозволенный перерыв и через несколько мгновений начнется их обычная тренировка: Йори наверняка получит новую порцию ссадин, которые будут жечь лицо, зато тело расслабиться и получит безграничную порцию адреналина, который буквально бушевал внутри нее и с нетерпением ждал вырваться наружу. Вот только глаза, которые принадлежали этому прекрасному мужчине, были охвачены безумием. Йори всегда восхищалась своим наставником, тайно, но, бережно защищая эти теплые чувства, она с каждым днем начинала понимать конечной итог, происходящего внутри нее. Ей нравилось, как ветер играет с его непослушными темными волосами, как его ангельский взгляд всматривался в каждое совершенное ее движение, от чего по телу пробегала сладостная дрожь.

Она не испытывала по отношению к нему малодушье или обыкновенное восприятие нравственности. Это было по-настоящему живое, игриво-шаловливое чувство.

- Кайто, - произнесла она. И человек стоящей перед ней улыбнулся фальшивой эгоистической улыбкой, словно уже сделал решающий ход своему противнику в шахматной партии.

- Сайори, я ждал тебя, - юноша протянул ей руку и кивнул на просторный холл позади него. – Ты сегодня долго, дорогая.

Она несколько раз сморгнула, словно находилась во сне и с нерешительной походкой ребенка совершающего свои первые шаги поднялась к нему по мраморным ступеням, и только теперь она осознала, что находится в одной из усадеб, принадлежащим охотникам. Большинство совещаний происходили непосредственно в главном здании гильдии, однако во избежание контактов с представителями другой расы многие посчитали безопасным создать собственные залы для аудиенций. Именно в таких местах и происходили встречи глав охотников.

- Ты сегодня какой-то странный, - пробормотала Йори, осторожно приподнимая подол своего белоснежного платья.

- Ничего необычного, - небрежно отмахнулся он. – Ты совсем разучилась расслабляться.

- Кто это играет? – спросила она, стараясь не замечать опустившейся руки на ее бедро, притягивающее к нему настолько близко, что девушке стало не по себе оттого, что ее сердцебиение могут услышать посторонние уши.

- С каких пор ты увлекаешься музыкой? – с улыбкой спросил Кайто.

- С тех самых, как отец нанял мне гувернантку, которая и заменяла родню. Разве я не рассказывала? - она постаралась улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась неестественной и стеснительной, что казалось совсем неразумным в его присутствие.

- Причем здесь гувернантка?

Непривычный холодный и индивидуалистический тон, с которым он это произнес, заставил ее передернуться.

- Лучше скажи, когда ты согласишься на поставленные мною условия?

Йори остановилась, и ее глаза расширились – словно самый страшный ночной кошмар вырвался из сновиденья и вцепился в нее мертвой хваткой.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – она уже собиралась отступить назад, но он схватил ее за плечи и слегка встряхнул, будто приводя сумбурные мысли в порядок, после долгого оцепенения.

- Мы можем вернуться к нормальной жизни, если ты вернешься ко мне, - он оттолкнул ее к стене и ударил по ней с такой силой, что по дорогим позолоченным обоям пробежала струйка багряной крови. Кайто навалился на нее, и девушке ничего не оставалась, как продолжать смотреть в его налившиеся ненавистью глаза.

- Что, значит, вернуться к тебе? – недоуменно спросила она, стараясь не обращать внимания на холод стены и задержанное дыхание. Ее взгляд быстро метнулся к темному проходу, одно из правил первоклассного охотника – рассмотреть окружающую обстановку интерьера, но там была лишь тишина: ни шагов, ни симфонической игры, ни веселых сплетен последних дней. Странно – ведь, кто-то должен был быть здесь, а возможно все звуки заглушало биение крови в ушах и собственные хриплые вдохи-выдохи, которые стискивали грудь в металлические тиски, барьер которых не позволял набрать в легкие побольше воздуха.

- Только не говори мне, что решила остаться с ним? – Кайто наклонился к ее лицу так, что их губы находили в дюйме друг от друга.

Йори нахмурилась:

- Да что с тобой такое? – она яростно уставилась в его небесные глаза, слегка поблескивающие в свете газовых ламп.

Он вдруг криво ухмыльнулся и прищурился:

- Знаешь, ты такая милая, когда злишься, - юноша осторожно провел костяшками пальцев по ее нежной щеке и отошел, высвобождая из кольца сильных рук. - Сегодня нас ждет экзотическое чаепитие со смертными, не хочешь присоединиться?

- Кайто…

Он широко улыбнулся, показав клыки.

Йори потянулась рукой к нему, желая прикоснуться, убедиться в нереальной бессмыслице происходящего, но он тут же перехватил ее за запястье и вздернул вверх, притягивая к себе.

- Отпусти, - проговорила она.

- Потом, - пообещал он.

Девушка уперлась свободной рукой ему в грудь и, борясь с мелкой дрожью, глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя всем телом, как его запах мускуса перемешенный с кофейными зернами окружает ее. А самой жестокой пыткой оказался его проницательный взгляд, который взирал на нее с такой нежностью, что от этого щемило сердце. В нем смешались и любовь, и тоска, и горечь.

- Кайто, что происходит?

Но ответом ей была всепоглощающая тишина. Прошло несколько секунд, как неожиданно в ее тело вонзилось тысячи заостренных игл из лучшего металлического сплава, глаза метались от одного предмета к другому, пока не достигли его кровавых глаз.

- Кайто…

Вмиг их обоих накрыла тьма.

Болело все, от каждой попытки пошевелиться хотелось выть, а голова кружилась так, что невозможно было сосредоточиться и понять, где же она находится. Она попыталась приподняться на истертых в кровь локтях, которые странным образом были аккуратно перебинтованы, и неожиданно в голову проникла мысль, что все это был просто страшный сон. На ней уже не было той грязной и порванной одежды, вместо этого на ней была чистая рубашка, доходившая до колен и немного великоватая в плечах, но этот нонсенс заменяла нежность ткани, обрамлявшее тело. А еще на удивление было мягко и тепло.

Йори глубоко вздохнула и осмотрелась. В комнате было темно, но почему-то в ней слышался призрачный запах гари. Она поднесла руку к голове и тут же отдернула: на ладони были глубокие порезы, которые с трудом позволяли шевелить пальцами. Похоже ушибов на всем теле и без того хватало. Единственным источником света было окно, которое ко всему прочему еще и было задернуто темными занавесками, потому и не удастся в ближайшие минуты узнать приблизительное время. Она попыталась спустить ноги на холодные деревянные половицы и в какой-то момент почувствовала стыдливый укор, словно она была сломанной куклой, вздумавшей пошевелится без помощи спасительных ниточек и сильных пальцев, не хватало только флейтиста, чтобы прийти в движение.

Ее шатало, но она кое-как проковыляла до окна. Приподняв штору, она с глубочайшим разочарованием поняла, что до рассвета еще минимум часов пять, да и ее нынешнее положение не позволило при любом раскладе вещей выйти наружу и отправиться в город, до которого пешком три дня. Посмотрев на уютную кровать, в которую так и манило вернуться, она посчитала, сколько же времени провалялась без сознания, учитывая то, что главной травмой оказалась ее голова, черепушка которой на удивление не треснула, пришла к выводу, что изрядно.

- Сейчас же отойди от окна, - сказал властный мужской голос, явно не принадлежащий ее наставнику.

- Что? – переспросила она, до сих пор смутно соображая. Мир то обретал пугающую четкость, то подергивался туманной дымкой, оттого ее тут же затошнило, наверное, если она и дальше пробудит в подобном состоянии, то сам факт, что она скоро сойдет с ума, ее не удивлял.

- Я сказал – отойди!

Шаг за шагом неизвестная тень подходила к ней, а, приблизившись, отодвинула ее подальше от окна.

- Похоже, обыденного инстинкта самосохранения ты лишена, - раздраженно пробормотал человек, будто чего-то остерегаясь.

- Я…, - растерянно выговорила она, чувствуя, как голова начинает гудеть, - где я?

Мужчина не ответил, но даже через глубокую темноту в комнате, она могла поклясться, что он смотрит на ее полоумные судороги с некой настороженностью, будто боясь предпринять любые действия, которые привели бы ее в чувства.

- В безопасности, - наконец выговорил он.

Безопасность. Для нее это определение отдавалось какой-то далекой мечтой, о которой она давненько позабыла. Зачем охотнику место, в которое он может вернуться ради спасения жизни. Она оборвется так же, как и любая человеческая, а потому какая разница умрет она от болезни или в ее горло вгрызутся острые клыки демона.

Перед глазами тут же возник образ из ее ночного видения, напоминавшее больше реальность, чем просто сон, и от перспективы, что это была действительность, ей по-настоящему стало страшно.

- Кайто, где он? – она опустилась на пол, пытаясь унять нескончаемую дрожь в коленках, но она не прекращалась. – Где он?

- Тебе ничего не угрожает, - он осторожно прикоснулся к ее лицу, вытирая подступающие слезы. Непривычная нежность заставила ее замереть.

Она и не помнила, когда в последний раз ее пытались успокоить. Единственный родственник был отец, который особо не распространял свою ласку на дочь, и от этого нескончаемого одиночество хотелось выть. Словом, что она имела: гувернантку, которая пыталась лишь заработать на своей ученице; подругу, которая ко всему прочему оказалась мифологическим созданием тьмы, да и стоит ли вообще задумываться над тем, что будет развиваться по заранее намеченному плану судьбы. В конце приходилось принимать это отчужденное и ненавистное чувство по утраченному счастью: сожаление.

Йори частенько задумывалась, что бы было, окажись она вновь перед лицом стражей гильдии охотников, допрашивавших ее о случившимся в Академии. Каждый раз, представляя перед собой этот момент, девушка отчетливо видела белые маски охотников, расписанные изощренными китайскими символами, служившими защитой от взгляда вампира. Маски надевались перед любыми приговоренными к суду, даже, если это был обычный человек, который не совершил ничего противозаконного за свою недолгую жизнь. Тогда ей задали такой же вопрос, как и всем остальным ученикам Дневного отделения: согласна ли она, пройти процедуру стирании памяти? Она была одной из немногих, кто посчитал оставить в своем сердце истину, а не продолжать жить под сладким дурманом забвения. Поплатилась ли она за предоставленную правду?

- Отойдите от меня, - сказала она слегка надтреснутым голосом.

Неизвестный так и поступил, сделал несколько шагов назад, а затем, словно хорошо обученный солдат, выполняющий задание своего командира, сцепил руки за спину, терпеливо дожидаясь следующих действий своего врага.

- Мне незачем тебя убивать девочка, если ты боишься именно этого. Если бы я этого хотел, именно так я бы и поступил, а не выступал в роли няньки, - констатировал он.

- Почему я должна верить кому-то вроде тебя?- вскинулась Йори.

- Ну, у тебя есть веская на то причина. Например, потому, что несколько часов назад я спас твою задницу от хорошей порки.

Йори подняла голову, забыв как моргать.

- Раз ты уже ходишь, значит, не так сильно тебя и потрепали, так что, если голодна, спускайся вниз.

С этими словами он ушел, оставив входную дверь настежь.

С минуты она непонимающим взглядом буравила открытую дверь и темный коридор, в который она вела.

Девушка молча поднялась, опершись рукой о подоконник. К этому времени Йори совершенно оголодала, в животе урчало так, что она по-настоящему опасалась того, как бы ей не стало плохо от одного вида хлеба.

Приходилось немного прихрамывать, должно быть, когда ее отбросило на землю, она случайно подвернула лодыжку, но это можно назвать телесной победой, потому что это был минимум, с которым она вышла из попавший передряги с тем вампиром. В деревне не могло быть вампиров уровня выше С, но вспомнив о своем спасителе, она тут же выбросила предположение из головы.

Выйдя в коридор, она босиком дошла до лестницы – вот спуск предстоял быть увлекательным приключением по дороге боли, горение суставов и нытью мышц. Чувствовала девушка себя паршиво, она готова была даже впасть в истерический смех: болело все, что в принципе обладало способностью болеть.

Слабость хотелось проклинать и кричать от физического бессилия, однако самой главной проблемой оказалась зависимость от высшего вампира, который в свою очередь спокойно насвистывал незнакомую мелодию себе под нос, даже бровью не поведя, увидев девушку спускающийся вниз с таким трудом.

Йори удивленно посмотрела на вампира, который с какой-то неуловимой грацией наливал горячий душистый чай и делал это так, словно всю жизнь работал официантом. Девушка даже протерла глаза, чтобы полностью убедиться, что все происходящее ей не мерещится.

Пахло рисом и лепешками, она внезапно поняла, что голодна настолько, что плевать хотела, отравят ее или нет, рот наполнился слюной, а щеки покраснели от предстоящего наслаждения. Она представила себе, как берет в руки теплый ароматный хлеб, как бодрящая жидкость чая проникает в каждую клеточку тела, бросая в легкую дрожь, а черный изюм оставляет отпечаток восточный сказки.

Дворянин, заметив ее легкое замешательство, произнес:

- Долго своим отсутствием мучить не стала уже хорошо.

Йори не обратила внимания на его высказывание и изо всех сил, сдерживая порыв, чтобы не начать пританцовывать прямо у него на глазах с бесстрастным выражением лица подошла к столу и спросила:

- Это все мне?

Он ничего не ответил, только тяжело вздохнул.

А она, сама того не замечая, улыбнулась, и тут же отломив кусочек лепешки, который жег пальцы, отправила его к себе в рот. В глазах заблестели искорки блаженства.

- Не до манер тебе сейчас, наверное, - произнес вампир.

Йори снова промолчала, одним глотком осушив стакан воды, не забыв потянуться к сыру. А он, видимо, устав смотреть на ее брезгливое поведение, ушел в соседнюю комнату. Она подняла глаза на его удалявшуюся фигуру, параллельно откусив лепешку, и подумала, что на нижнем этаже масса вариантов побега, хотя пока она не оправится и не раздобудет оружие планировать все бесполезно. В голове и так полно вопросов касательно ее неуловимого героя, который неожиданно после стольких лет вернулся в ее жизнь. Первым делом напрашивалась мысль «для чего». Не мог же аристократ, которого разыскивали на протяжении четырех лет появиться из ниоткуда, попутно спасая девушку-охотника, которая с ним за всю непродолжительную историю их знакомства не обмолвилась целым предложением. Конечно же, она его помнила. Именно он спас ее от вампира в Академии, но в тот раз она была слишком напугана, и до разборок времени не было. Теперь же все обстояло иначе. Пускай Йори и стала квалифицированным охотником, это не значит, что она должна иметь дело в интригах, которые плетут наверху главы гильдии и отпрыски вампиров, а в подобной ситуации логично не доверять слуге чистокровного владыки. И потом, нужно разобраться с тем фактом, что ее напарник исчез, а точнее она попросту, не знала, жив ли он. Их последний, безмолвный разговор, когда она посмотрела ему в глаза, говорил о многом невысказанном между ними. Но она и не знала о тех, с кем он сражался, когда она оставила его, отправившись на поиски Хозяина.

Ее новоиспеченный защитник вернулся незаметно, держа в руках пернатое тельце. Йори охватил немой восторг, когда птица, подлетев, опустилась на противоположный стул, и тоненько крикнула, завидев свою хозяйку.

- Вот и счастливое воссоединение, - сказал юноша, опускаясь на стул и, протягивая птице зерно. И Йори изумилась, когда та, спокойно стала есть из рук вампира, благодаря за угощение негромким криком.

- Найти твоего питомца оказалось проще простого, точнее это он нашел тебя. Я заметил его несколько часов назад возле дома. Выглядел весьма потерянной пташкой, - объяснил он, приподняв кончики своих тонких губ и глядя прямо Йори в глаза.

Йори промолчала и даже не подняла на него свой взгляд, все так же продолжая есть, будто это было самым увлекательным занятием. Сокол же, прекрасно зная манеру поведения своей госпожи, повернул головку в ее сторону, и выпустил заостренные, как бритва когти, которые оставили на спинки стула небольшие вмятины.

Девушка краем глаза взглянула соколу в глаза, а тот, приподнялся и затрепетал крыльями, осознав свою оплошность.

Айдо, следил за их немым разговором без улыбки внимательным взглядом, словно изучал, а потом произнес:

- У тебя хорошая птица.

- Спасибо, - спокойно ответила Йори.

- Как себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, отводя свой взгляд от ее лица.

- Меня больше интересует, где моя одежда.

Айдо улыбнулся:

- Звучит так, как будто ты каждый день меня об этом спрашиваешь.

Она кинула на него мрачный взгляд, но голос ее звучал настолько безмятежно, что казалось, она годами тренировала свое самообладание.

- Я бы не хотела разгуливать по мертвой деревне голышом.

- Обычно женщины больше беспокоятся, не утратили ли они чего более ценного, но ты, как я уже раньше заметил, к таким не относишься.

Йори прищурилась:

- Я благодарна за свое спасение, но, если это все, что Вы хотели мне сказать, сенпай, то я бы предпочла отправиться на поиски своего напарника.

- Того охотника уже нет в деревне, так что ты только зря потратишь свое время, - заметил он, поглаживая головку сокола.

- Весьма красноречивый довод, но я бы предпочла убедиться в этом лично.

Он недобро улыбнулся, а его холодный голос мог парализовать даже палача:

- Извини, но тебе придется пойти со мной.

Йори попятилась изо всех сил, изображая невозмутимость, но в его присутствие это не особо хорошо получалось.

- Меня прислала к тебе Гильдия охотников, но приказ отдала моя госпожа.

На лице девушке застыло секундное замешательство, но, быстро сбросив с себя оцепенение, спросила:

- Зачем Гильдии присылать высшего вампира, который находится в списке смертников? Разве Вы не в курсе, что за Вами и «Вашей госпожой» на протяжении четырех лет идет охота.

- Я служу Гильдии уже три месяца, - ответил вампир.

Ярость захватила девушку настолько, что ей едва удалось протолкнуть сквозь глотку его слова и сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица. Его аристократическая манера поведения выводила из себя.

- Гильдия не нанимает вампиров на службу, - пробормотал Йори, из последних сил пытаясь сохранить хорошую манеру.

- То же самое ты скажешь о Главе Гильдии, который существует на этой грешной земле второе столетие и о «собачке», которая займет в ближайшем будущем его место.

- Не смей выражаться так о Кирию, - сказала она, не выдержав его надменной гримасы.

Айдо захохотал, и от этого звука по коже побежали мурашки.

- Так с чего бы и мне не поработать на Гильдию? – с интересом переспросил он.

- На твоем месте я бы испытывала угрызение совести и стыда, которые не давали бы засыпать по ночам, потому что я никогда не слышала более душещипательной истории, чтобы дворянин с прекрасной родословной служил людям, да еще и охотником.

Отпущенное ее замечание было неразумным, но и неконтролируемым.

А вампир, смерил ее взглядом полным враждебности, но на ее агрессию больше никак не отреагировал, как будто знал, чем это может закончиться. С другой стороны было невыносимо понимать, что не сдержалась именно она. Победа в словесной схватке досталась нежити.

- Мне все равно, что ты думаешь об этом, - сказал он, наконец, - но тебе придется поехать со мной либо добровольно, либо весьма неприятным способом для нас обоих, привлекая во внимания твое физическое состояние. Хотя для меня до сих пор остается загадкой, как ты так быстро пришла в себя от пережитого.

Она демонстративно промолчала, а Айдо продолжил:

- Ты хоть знаешь, что за вампир напал на тебя?

- Да. Один из новых видов. Их назвали в просторечии охотников «Хозяин», которые силой мысли создают существ из плоти своих жертв.

- Верно, но ты не знала об одной главной вещи, они учатся и их способности развиваются так же быстро, как и у новорожденного вампира, жаждущего крови.

Она жадно вдохнула кислород, будто утопала долгое время в воде.

- Я, правда, не знаю, что случилось с твоим напарником, но даже охотники самой высокой квалификации не всегда справляются с подобными созданиями, особенно, если так называемый Хозяин продолжал развиваться не один месяц, а у напавшего на тебя был достаточный стаж размером в год.

- Будешь рассказывать миф о том, что дворянам не по душе, что есть существа, которые не прочь, полакомится их территорией, - с сарказмом сказала она.

- Это одна из причин.

Йори опустила глаза и увидела свое отражение в чае, в ее глазах мир менялся с необычайной скоростью. Человек, сидящей перед ней вытягивал из нее все прежние чувства, а оттого, что оставалось внутри хотелось бежать, куда глаза глядят. Всего минуту назад она собиралась отчитать назойливого аристократа, а теперь опускается до постыдного молчания. В голове мелькнула неприятная мысль, что раньше было жить гораздо проще.

Тяжело вздохнув, она спросила:

- Что Вы мне предлагаете Айдо-сенпай?

Мрак, в котором они находились, не давал разглядеть ей черты его лица, но даже с расстояния можно было заметить, что он прекрасно сложен. У него была атлетическая фигура, и пускай он и не был так же высок, как и бывшие ученики Ночного отделения прошедшие годы дали о себе знать.

- Раз ты уже неплохо ходишь, значит, и выдержишь поездку верхов, если постараешься, разумеется. В нескольких километрах отсюда есть заброшенная подземная станция, думаю, что смогу открыть главный вход, изучив их систему.

- Подземная? Никогда не была там, даже после их закрытия.

- Некоторые до сих пор работают, высшим фигурам общества не всегда нравится находиться на солнечном свете.

Йори издала звук, похожий на хрип и спросила сдавленным голосом:

- А мы успеем до рассвета?

- Откровенно говоря, я даже не рассчитывал выйти сегодня, видя твое состояние, но для нас твое пробуждение только на руку, чем скорее мы уберемся отсюда, тем лучше.

- Думаю, что, проведя с тобой больше месяца, я не смогу привыкнуть к этому «нас», - предательски простонала девушка.

- Можешь, не беспокоится, как только ты прибудешь в Гильдию, мы тут же распрощаемся, - сказал он, вставая. - Я нашел кое-какую теплую одежду, не скажу, что в ней ты укроешься от холода, но все же лучше, чем ехать верхом в ночной рубашке, которая еле-еле прикрывает твои достоинства.

Закрыв глаза, пытаясь успокоить собственные нервы, Йори произнесла:

- Я не знала, что Вы отличаетесь такой находчивостью

- За несколько дней, мы успеем узнать друг друга получше, ты так не считаешь, - Айдо прищелкнул языком, а Йори вспыхнула, сама не понимая, отчего пульс так бешено стучал в ушах.

Айдо ушел, чтобы принести ей одежду, оставив ее самой разбираться в той страшной неразберихе вопросов, которые прибывали в полном раздоре, а это приводило к возникновению двойственного ощущения потери и отчаяния. Почему-то возникло недоброе предчувствие, то ли еще будет.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. Angel of Darkness

Холод обдал своим неумолимым порывом. Кожу неприятно покалывало, а глаза устремились в далекое ночное небо, которое предстало таким завораживающим, что не хотелось отводить взгляда от снежных бриллиантов, таявших на ее лице, в момент их соприкосновения с кожей. Изо рта вырывались клубы пара, а щеки раскраснелись от мороза и приобрели очаровательный розоватый оттенок. На глаза выступили слезы от ветра, теребившего ее, словно невидимый призрак, решил поиграть с ней. Но выражение лица девушки оставалось все таким же бесстрастным, только в светлых глазах вскипала злость.

Темная кобыла, стоявшая рядом с ней уткнулась шелковистой мордой ей в плечо, и Йори легко улыбнулась, покачав головой. Стоять было тяжело, мир по-прежнему вращался так, что кислый комок надежно заседал в горле – вот только чувствовать на себе его пристальный взгляд, который невозможно расшифровать не хотелось. Вампир, спасший ее, был наследником одного из самых знатных родов, но был одним из злейших врагов Гильдии. Девушка невольно усмехнулась собственным мыслям: всего несколько лет назад она искренно благодарила человека, который выручил ее, не прося взамен ничего, а теперь самым жгучим желанием было сбежать от него, да подальше. Люди так часто ошибаются – Йори взяла поводья и оперлась на холку кобылы рядом с черной гривой и в следующие мгновение уже сидела на широкой спине, всунув изящные ступни в стремена.

Кобыла встала на дыбы, слегка попятившись назад, молотя передними копытами, и Йори умело успокоила лошадь.

Охотница осторожно повернулась, встретившись с ним взглядом. Ее карие глаза вспыхнули, и она тут же отвернулась от него.

- Ты хорошо ездишь верхом, - сказал он, - это радует.

- То, что я свободно забралась на лошадь, не означает, что я хороший наездник. А вот тебя, она явно недолюбливает, - Йори погладила кобылу по загривку, успокаивая.

- Это так, - Айдо улыбнулся, застегивая ремни на своем скакуне, - травоядные не любят нас. Однако некоторых предпочитают обучать с рождения, чтобы они привыкли к нашему запаху.

- Были ведь случаи, когда такое не проходило? – спросила она, покосившись на его скакуна такого же темного, как и ее кобыла, только тот стоял смирно, полностью доверяя своему наезднику.

- Да. Они чувствуют, исходящую от нас жажду убивать. Почему ты спрашиваешь? – поинтересовался он.

Йори смотрела, как он легко запрыгнул на своего скакуна и развернул поводья так, чтобы тот пробежал несколько шагов вперед, но, заметив на себе ее внимательный взгляд, Айдо притормозил.

- Твой жеребец не боится тебя, - проговорила она еле слышно.

- Наверное, я использую черную магию, - сказал он, грациозно пришпорив свою лошадь, которая в миг подобралась и рванулась вперед галопом.

Она с минуту посмотрела на его свободную и статную скачку, подумав, что вампиры действительно прекрасные создания в человеческом облике.

Всадница одним движением руки послала с места свою лошадь в галоп, и они плавно поскакали, девушка даже не покачивалась в седле, настолько умела она управляла поводьями. Йори вздрогнула, когда по позвоночнику прошлась сладостная дрожь, по рукам побежали мурашки, такое удовольствие она получала от обычной езды верхом. Йори прижалась к темной шее, гоня ее безумным галопом по заснеженной местности, и у нее невольно вырвался вздох, когда накатила долгожданная волна облегчения. Она давно не испытывала такого блаженства, даже в Академии ее называли одной из лучших всадниц, но и там не с кем было попрактиковаться.

Задания, которые они выполняли, были исключительно для новичков, да и гонок тренер никогда не проводил, сбрасывая все на знатные фамилии учащихся, мол, за пострадавших он отвечать, не собирается. Это было логичным доводом – только высшие слои общества могли попасть на Дневное отделение Академии, и свободных мест практически не было. Относилась ли Йори к аристократии – этот вопрос она никогда ни с кем не обсуждала кроме директора, который принял ее после краткого собеседования. Она и не рассчитывала, что ее будут рассматривать, как кандидата на бесплатное обучение. Пролистав ее досье, которые было напичкано похвальными грамотами директор без умолку расспрашивал девушку о ее будущих планах на жизнь, в плоть до замужества, что ввело ее в краску. Но Йори это даже позабивало: было приятно увидеть человека, больше заботившегося о благе учеников, нежели расфуфыренного индюка, надеявшегося подзаработать на богатеньких воспитанниках. Тогда она и не поняла, за какие такие заслуги директор принял ее на кафедру политологии, да еще и разрешил посещать лекции макроэкономики и иностранного языка. В общежитие она возвращалась поздно, только в седьмом часу, после очередного наставления ее преподавателя французского, хвалившего Йори за безупречный акцент, но отчитывавшего за неумение передавать минимум информации. А она-то всегда считала, что чем больше показываешь свои блистательные знания, тем лучше произведешь впечатление на общество, которому тебя представляют.

Ее не особо интересовал Ночной класс: подобная идея открыть отделение для учеников с ночным образом жизни, не вписывался не в какие моральные устои. Йори никак не могла взять в толк, как директору дали сертификат на разрешение такой бессмысленной затеи, да и к чему бы она привела – к регрессу? Оттого, услышав похвальные отклики ее одноклассников об успешном образовании всего Ночного класса, у нее невольно открылся рот, да и юноши были прекрасными спортсменами и атлетами, отличались смазливым лицом и имели благородное происхождение.

Она увидела их представителей раньше остальных учеников своего отделения. Отчетливо вспоминая картину, когда к воротам Академии, шпили которой возвышались в пурпурные небеса, а их заостренные серебряные наконечники отсвечивали золотом, подъехало несколько машин. В тот день Йори удалось ускользнуть от охранников, чтобы в городе приобрести несколько пар обуви, сапоги для верховой езды и легкие балетки. Успев до закрытия главного входа, она с замиранием сердца наблюдала за двумя юношами, выходившими из дорогой иномарки. Оба были хороши собой и представляли почетных избранников интеллигенции, которая в это время постепенно начала возрастать или Йори только так казалось. Это было видно не только по их походке и манере, но и умение держать горделивый и напыщенный вид серьезной личности, от которой за версту несло – жди беды. Они напоминали мраморные статуи, настолько неподвижны и немногословны были. Йори решила, что следовало бы вернуться к своему общежитию, но только решила она повернуть в сторону Дневного отделения, как один из них повернулся в ее сторону. Его глаза впились в ее силуэт, стараясь изучить каждую деталь ее крохотной фигурки и от этого ледяного, и мнимого воззрения сердце начинало отбивать чечетку. Она поспешно отвернулась, но спину продолжала бить жуткая вибрация. Девушка не сомневалась, что только после того, как она завернула за здание, незнакомец перестал буравить ее своими голодными глазами, просто не было возможности. Яростные глаза, которые пожирали ее от макушки до пяток – вот, что приводило в настоящий ужас. К вечеру она посчитала, что пугающая атмосфера, исходившая от тех двоих, была всего лишь плодом ее воображение, которое явно нуждалось в корректировке после бессонных ночей зубрежки. Однако тихий страх продолжал преследовать на протяжении всех последующих дней, когда, наконец, всем ученикам не сообщили об образовании Ночного отделения. В груди зарождалось странное чувство, словно птица билась в клетке и не могла вырваться.

Она никогда не встречалась лицом к лицу с этими странными и удивительными людьми, которых привлекал ночной образ жизни, никогда не вступала в словесные перебранки с однокурсницами, которые только и мечтали о том, чтобы упасть в объятия к сказочному принцу, и никогда не задумывалась о том, что случилось бы, останься она тогда с теми юношами.

Йори заметила, как вампир впереди нее резко отпустил поводья, и конь, почти не замедляя хода, уселся на толстые ляжки, выставил перед собой передние ноги и заскользил вниз по снежному склону. Скакун быстро встал и был готов в любую минуту ринуться вперед, набирая потерянную во время спуска живость, но всадник придержал поводья, и повернулся к Йори, дожидаясь ее.

Йори затормозила, и кобыла забарабанила копытами, готовясь съехать вниз. Она без задержки скатилась, могучие мускулы лошади дрожали от напряжения, и они неуклюже свалились на снежный покров. Запыхавшись, девушка направила свою кобылу вперед, и украдкой посмотрела на Айдо, но тот лишь презрительно покосился на нее.

Юноша не двинулся с места и смотрел в самую глубину темноты, простиравшуюся перед ними, а, повернувшись к девушке, сказал:

- Постарайся не шуметь.

- В чем дело? – нахмурившись, спросила она.

Но Айдо не ответил, решив оставить ответ на данный вопрос за собой. Он скорчил гримасу отвращения, еле сдерживая себя и делая очередной мучительных вдох, от разящего смердящей смертью кислорода. Тело его спутницы подрагивало от холода, от ссадин и незаживших ран исходил слабый аромат ее истинного запаха, скрывавшейся за шелухой грязи и неопрятными отросшими волосами, которые застыли склеенными патлами. Он ненароком пришел к выводу, что частенько сглатывает подступивший комок к горлу, настолько омерзительный запах окружал все ее тело, а уж для его обоняния подобная вонь превращалась в форменную пытку. Айдо посмотрел на разрез на ее щеке, который во время скачки вновь открылся. Капельки крови упали на ее пухлые губы, отчего его горло сдавило невыносимое желание, а ее когда-то казавшиеся ему теплые глаза перевоплотились в сияющие огни, поблескивающие в лунном свете, и горели стремлением к жизни.

- Сенпай, за нами кто-то следит? – спросила Йори.

Он внимательно скользнул по ее ледяному выражению лица и ответил:

- Да, причем довольно долго.

- И что это?

Айдо не мог посмотреть в сторону этой безмолвной, словно призрак девушки, вместо этого вампир стал разглядывать металлические запонки на кожаных перчатках, отсвечивающиеся серебром.

- Твой охотник, возможно, мог бы ответить на этот вопрос.

Йори замерла, и ему даже показалось, что она перестала дышать.

- Не стоит так зло шутить, сенпай, - сказала она.

- Это была не шутка, я действительно ничего не знаю о другом охотнике, который был с тобой и не гарантирую его безопасность, скорее наоборот. Если бы я был атакующей стороной, то охотника высшего ранга я бы не пожалел.

- Сенпай, у Вас есть прекрасное качество, которое так не хватает людям, - невозмутимо сообщила Йори.

- И что же это за качество? – с легким раздражением спросил он.

- Вы никогда не приукрашиваете правды, и никогда не появится в Вашей высоконравственной натуре и толики лжи, даже, если бы она оказалась в спасение или утешение.

Он промолчал, а Йори забрала свои волосы и спрятала под капюшон, а затем ловко спустилась на землю.

- Ты что это делаешь? – удивленно спросил он, сам, не понимая причину этого взволнованного тона.

- Ну, как же, жду своего преследователя. Или мне бежать, как последнему трусу.

- Приобретенная тобой за эти годы гордыня охотника мало тебя красит как девушку, - устало проговорил Айдо.

- К сожалению, я не успела подготовиться к визиту монарха в Вашем лице, - лениво пробурчала Йори, посматривая в разные стороны.

- То, что я помогаю тебе, не означает, что ты имеешь право разговаривать со мной в таком тоне человек.

Улыбаясь каким-то наигранным выражением, она повернулась к нему:

- Глава семейства Айдо забывается, что он находится в подчинении гильдии охотников.

Высказанный ее укор вслух произвел катастрофическую минуту молчания между ними, но Йори показалось, что в его ледяном взгляде читалось обвинение и стыд – было видно, что она глубоко ранила его добровольное «благое дело».

- Сайори…, - сказал он как между прочим, всматриваясь в нее равнодушным, отстраненном взглядом.

Девушка изо всех сил старалась не выдать своего волнения и подумала что, если придется ответить за свои слова, то отвечать придется непринужденно, иначе прахом полетит вся ее ломаная тирада, выложенная неверной интонацией.

- Что? – смутившись, спросила она.

- Пригнись…

Горло болезненно защемило в преддверие раздирающих плоть когтей, она резко отпрыгнуло в сторону, краем глаз увидев, как ее кобылу, стоящую чуть поодаль от нее раскромсало на груды окровавленного мяса и костей, да несколько останков меха в секунду воспламенились. Кровь, обрызгавшая ей лицо, нестерпимо жгла, словно ее только что облили кипятком, а существо подхватило своими клыками остаток горящей плоти и швырнуло в ее сторону.

Волк опустил свою заостренную в шипах морду и посмотрел на девушку, слегка принюхиваясь. Из его горла вырывалось грозное рычание, и темное создание подпрыгнуло, зловеще демонстрирую свои белоснежные клыки. Не в силах отвести глаз от янтарных зрачков надвигающегося волка, Йори вцепилась руками в промозглую землю. Однако мгновенной смерти не последовало, ее подхватили сильные руки, и они легко увернулись от смертоносных клыков.

Ее стройное тело все еще находилось в руках Айдо, а он с каким-то эстетическим безразличием наблюдал за тварью, безнадежно завывающую на свою потерянную жертву.

- Прекрати дрожать, раздражает, - пробурчал он ей, когда волк двинулся к ним со стремительной скоростью.

Неожиданно, разъяренный вой сменился отчаянным воплем – его тело содрогалось в конвульсиях, и прямо изнутри его прочной брони вырывались осколки льда, от чего пламенный панцирь, покрывавший его плоть, разлетался в разные стороны в виде потухших углей. Йори еще дрожала, когда его металлическая шкура стала покрываться разлагающейся желтоватой жидкостью, от запаха которой невыносимо саднило горло, а на глаза выступали слезы. Айдо, продолжая держать ее на руках, усадил на своего коня, после чего сам забрался в седло.

Девушка затуманенным взглядом смотрела на его совершенные запястья рук, видневшиеся из под кожаных перчаток, и она попыталась продумать природу этого идеалистического вампира – прекрасное и смертоносное создание, в секунду лишившее жизни. Йори охватило непостижимое волнение - было трудно поверить, что через такое тревожное возбуждение проходил каждый охотник Гильдии, когда ненароком открывал для себя истинную природу высшего вампира.

Ее взгляд затерялся в великолепии белоснежной пустыни простиравшейся впереди них. Эта хладнокровная экзотика ночи произвела на Йори глубокое потрясение: чуждый небосвод, на котором не было видно звезд, сухой и острый, как клинок, воздух и естественное чувство заблудившегося путника. Хотя нет, она вновь посмотрела на безупречные руки вампира и была удивлена, когда обнаружила, что одна из них держит крепко ее за талию, будто Айдо боялся, что она вот-вот рухнет наземь. Про себя она впервые в жизни проклинала организацию охотников, всю эту четко спланированную систему, которая старалась поддержать равновесие между двумя расами. Почти невидимая грань, которая держится на человеческих предрассудках и невинных жизнях – вот, что представляет собой настоящее лицо Гильдии. Люди начинают понимать, что сказки и легенды, так часто потешавшие их, стали не бредовым вымыслом.

- Не хочешь поднять голову? Заодно откроешь для себя нечто по-настоящему прекрасное.

Йори даже не моргнула. И только приподняв голову, она замерла при виде причудливых узоров, украшавших высокие башни средневекового здания; удивительный готический фасад, титанические фигуры, возвышавшиеся над главными воротами – одна из множества подземных станций, созданных вампирами. Йори не могла поверить своим глазам и, ошеломленная, повернулась к Айдо. Он ухмылялся своей лисьей улыбкой и сказал:

- Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

Вслед за Айдо девушка спустилась на нижний этаж. Пол, по которому они делали свои первые шаги, был из дорогостоящего мрамора, однако, время сделала свое дело, ступая по изумрудным плитам, девушка оставляла за собой след пыли.

«Сколько же лет прошло с тех пор, когда здесь побывали последние пассажиры?» - подумала она, разглядывая темный лабиринт.

Айдо замедлил шаг и посветил газовым фонарем на закрытую металлическую дверь, на которой были выгравированы разнообразные китайские символы.

- Что это? – спросила Йори, восхищенная отдельными фрагментами зловещей мозаики.

- Остатки лифта, - пояснил он. – Я не собираюсь вести тебя по лестнице, иначе ты свалишься замертво на первых ступеньках.

Йори вздохнула, слегка покачав головой:

- Значит, лестница развалиться, а лифт, которому несколько сотен лет не упадет, как только ты его откроешь.

- Нет, - сухо ответил он. – В техническом развитии человечество уступает нам.

- Ты что, действительно настолько зациклен на разнице между двумя расами?

Айдо даже глазом не повел и стал осматривать потолок, а затем и огромную дверь, отделявшую их от главной посадочной станции.

- Мог бы быть немного поразговорчивее, - сказала Йори, отвернувшись от его археологического просмотра древностей.

Айдо достал из-за пазухи какой-то предмет, и в тусклом свете она смогла разглядеть только небольшую серебряную коробочку, на которой после этого высветился зеленый экран.

- Это поможет расшифровать пароль, который содержит управление всей информационной системы станции. Так я смогу узнать точное расположение оставшихся поездов.

- Ты говорил, что некоторые аристократы до сих пор пользуются подземными поездами, - начала Йори.

Он тут же отвернулся от своего дела и смерил охотницу долгим взглядом.

- Почему не пользуются этой? Она что, в плохом состоянии?

- Всего час назад тебя чуть не порвали, а ты жалуешься на мою неразговорчивость. В этом нет логики, согласись? – Айдо попытался скрыть улыбку.

- Почему бы нам ни спуститься по лестнице, так безопаснее. Нет гарантии, что мы не застрянем.

- Ты что боишься, охотница?

Йори энергично замотала головой, что вызвало секундное головокружение:

- Просто объясни.

Айдо загадочно улыбнулся и понизил голос:

- Здесь все пропитано кровью. Я чувствую, как запах смерти проникает в мои легкие, словно мне просто нужно немного подождать, и через секунду брызнут свежие капли крови.

- Пропитано кровью? – непонимающе переспросила она.

- Ты хотела узнать, почему этой станцией не пользуются, - заметил молодой человек.

- Да, - подтвердила Йори.

Айдо встал и посмотрел прямо на нее. Йори ощутила правоту Кайто, когда он говорил, что вампиры в гневе не вызывают угрозы, они вызывают состояние страха, зашкаливающее до небывалых высот. Стоящий перед ней вампир явно недобро щурился.

- Ты верно подметила. Этой станцией не пользуются несколько столетий. С тех самых пор, как охотники устроили здесь кровавое месиво, перебив всех вампиров, находившихся здесь. Знаешь зачем?

- Не знаю.

Он снова улыбнулся:

- Чтобы перебить новое поколение высших вампиров, пока в них еще не воспитали магические способности, которые они могли бы использовать против человечества.

Йори несколько мгновений смотрела ему в глаза, а он холодно выдержал ее испуганный взгляд.

- Почему ты вдруг вообразила себе, что только твой мир пострадал? Нет, это был не единичный случай нападения со стороны охотников.

Девушка потупилась и прошептала:

- Я не собираюсь оправдывать их поступки.

Неожиданно в памяти возник образ растерзанных детей в деревни, на которую наткнулась она с Кайто. Вот он, кошмар. Йори смотрела на вампира, стоящего перед ней, напряженного до предела, о чем свидетельствовали жесткие складки у рта, и постепенно это напряжение перекатилось и на нее.

- Я не знала…

Айдо наигранно оживился:

- Бедное человеческое дитя. Пойдем, я тебе все покажу. Тебе ведь интересно, не правда ли?

Жестко схватив ее за руку, он повел ее за собой через коридор. Они шли так быстро, что ее ноги заскользили по холодному камню, и в голове закралась мысль, что даже спустя несколько сотен лет, на мраморном полу нет ни единой щелочки или трещинки.

- Больно…, - пробормотала она, не выдержав очередного грубого рывка.

Айдо внезапно остановился и прикрыл нос рукой, будто его сейчас стошнит, от чего Йори недоуменно посмотрела на него, растирая запястье, на котором и так доставало синяков.

- Иди сюда, Сайори, - позвал он.

Девушка вздрогнула от своего полного имени, припоминая последнюю череду событий, когда он называл ее подобным образом. Но она встала рядом с ним без тени смятения на лице.

Это была огромная винтажная лестница, выполненная в таком же викторианском стиле, как и весь внутренний интерьер, ведущий к платформам. Йори сделала несколько шагов к лестнице и присела на корточки, чтобы провести рукой по белоснежному праху. Вот как все, оказывается просто. Йори обняла себя за плечи и печально смотрела на усыпанное песком пространство. В какой-то момент, она даже почувствовала себя сказочной принцессой в заколдованном замке: вместо роскошных каменных плит – белоснежный песок, а потолок украшали изысканные гравюры неизвестных греческий персонажей, настоящая клетка для зачарованного персонажа. Все это так логично и в высшей степени убедительно – причина, по которой их всех перебили. Поступила бы она так же, если бы Гильдия приказала убедить неповинных ни в чем детей? Если да, то приходилось бы ей глотать ложь в притворном доверии или она сделала бы другой выбор – Йори не знала точного ответа.

Она заметила, что во многих местах присутствовали бурые пятна человеческой крови, и это доказывало горькую истину, о которой говорил Айдо.

- Я рада, что ты показал мне это место, - сказала Йори.

- Тебя это не удивляет?

- Трудно объяснить, - ответила она. – Я не знаю, как это описать. Однако это естественный ход событий, разве не так? Истребив младшее поколение, они избывались от одной из проблем, пусть и незначительных. У охотников тоже есть семья и дети, которых они хотят защищать.

- Войну начали не аристократы, а жажда наших правителей и алчность человеческого рассудка. У человека слишком много недостатков, начиная от обычной зависимости, которая и превращает их в животных. Люди слишком слабы. Они быстро стареют или умирают в очередной кровопролитной войне, пытаясь ухватить себе побольше съестного, будто голодные собаки, убивая тем самым друг друга.

- Я тоже умру, рано или поздно. Другое дело, как я это сделаю – в объятьях любимого человека или вот в таком пустом роскошном здании, наполненном врагами и незнакомыми людьми.

- Ты – человек.

Она тревожно посмотрела на Айдо и резко вкинула голову, заметив в его глазах стальную уверенность в собственных словах. И только потом заметила, что он открыто улыбается. Улыбается неотвратимой и естественной улыбкой, полной восхищения и дружеского сострадания – возможно ли такое?

- Почему ты улыбаешься? – осмелилась спросить девушка.

- Это забавно, - сказал Айдо. – Подумай сама, смертоносное нападение со стороны охотников было запечатлено в нашей истории, а сейчас ты и я стоим здесь и рассуждаем о том, что у обеих сторон были свои мотивы. Однако, как бы не правы были твои речи о человеческих устремлениях, я не могу понять их поступков, как и ты не можешь простить того, что происходит с твоим миром.

- Понятно, - ответила Йори без особого желания возвращаться к этой теме. – Как насчет того, чтобы вернуться к твоему первоначальному плану спуска в лифте?

- Как это мило с твоей стороны, согласиться со мной, - сказал Айдо и быстро повернул в обратном направлении, но Йори готова была поклясться, что на его лица играла дружелюбная насмешка.

Битва началась с шутливой перебранки: Ягари дразнил ученика, переступая с места на место с грацией хищника. Палки в его руках так и летали, искусно создавая непроницаемый барьер, из-за которого в любой момент мог быть нанесен жестокий удар. Зеро все время поворачивался лицом к противнику – оба плавно кружили, как пара танцоров.  
>Юноша улыбнулся одними губами, обнажив крупные белые зубы; брови по-прежнему были сдвинуты над переносицей.<br>Тога отпрыгнул назад. Вот и он – вызов. Он высоко подпрыгивал, палки свистели в воздухе, мелькая с неуловимой для глаза быстротой.  
>- Ну что ж, посмотрим какой из тебя боец. Пока ты лишь работал языком, нежели руками!- крикнул Тога.<br>Он без предупреждения бросился в атаку, палка свистнула в воздухе, целясь в колено Зеро, но свист оборвался треском, схожим по звучанию ружейного выстрела – Зеро подставил свою палку. Ягари мгновенно ударил другой рукой в локоть – снова послышался треск столкнувшихся палок.  
>Палки трещали все громче, удары искусно отражались, переходя в свист контрударов, которые, в свою очередь, не достигали цели.<br>Кто-то со стороны, наблюдавшей за двумя искусными охотниками, присвистнул, когда Тога попятился, уступая напору Зеро.  
>Палки свистели и сталкивались, издавая устрашающий треск. Тога глотал воздух широко раскрытым ртом, за ухом потекла струйка крови.<br>Еще один удар достиг цели – из носа выползла струйка крови. Ягари пошатнулся и чуть не упал, с неимоверным трудом сохранив равновесие. Зеро легко отбил бессильную контратаку, а последующий за этим удар застал его врасплох. Пробив защиту противника – охотник согнулся пополам, одна палка упала на землю, другая бессильно повисла вдоль тела.  
>Оба жадно глотали воздух. Их кровь и пот перемешались. На мгновение сосредоточенный взгляд голубых глаз встретил горящие фиалковые.<p>

- Похоже, в рукопашную тебе действительно нет равных, - окровавленными губами сказал Тога.

Юноша промолчал, нацелив все свое внимание на темноволосую девушку в очках, которая наблюдала за ним в течение всей тренировки.

- Зачем пришла? – без промедления спросил Зеро.

Девушка выступила вперед, подойдя к двум охотникам, и покорно поклонилась с легкой улыбкой.

- Простите, что отвлекала Вас, сегодня нам прислали несколько сообщений, присланных на Ваше имя, - она протянула увесистые конверты, запечатанные в плотной бумаге.

- Почему не передали главе?

Девушка устало сняла очки и потерла глаза, заметив темные круги под ее глазами, Зеро тяжело вздохнул. – Ты опять не спала? – задал он окольный вопрос.

- Не беспокойтесь, обычная бессонница. Жаль, что здесь нет Йори-сан, с бумажной работой она всегда быстро справлялась, - сказала она, улыбаясь.

- Кросса не будет несколько недель. Не хотел тебе говорить, зная, как ты любишь усложнять систему командования штабом и слежкой, - пояснил Ягари, растирая ушибленное плечо.

Она снова водрузила очки на свое лицо и сказала:

- Одно из писем от аристократа, работающего на Гильдию. Он сообщает, что нашел одного из охотников.

Зеро недоуменно уставился на нее:

- Что значит, нашел «одного из них»? Их должно быть двое.

Она явно заколебалась с ответом и уставилась в пол.

- Я считаю, Вы должны сами прочитать доклад.

Зеро бросил на нее мимолетный взгляд, а затем сказал:

- Можешь идти, с остальным я разберусь.

Она поклонилась, как было принято в Гильдии выказывать уважении главным членам их организации, а затем украдкой покосилась на него, пока тот изучал содержимое переданного письма. Ее щеки заалели, на что Ягари саркастически ухмыльнулся.

- Спасибо, - пробормотала девушка и удалилась в своем направлении.

Ягари неотрывно наблюдал за ее строгой походкой, удивляясь ее утонченности, не раз замечал этот отблеск в ее невинных девичьих глазах, когда девушка оставалась наедине с будущим Главой Охотников, столь привлекавшее внимание; возможно, ему только чудилось, но это легкий блеск он замечал и в глазах своего ученика.

- Милая девчушка, - заметил Ягари.

Зеро не ответил и тут же сменил тему:

- У нас серьезные проблемы.

- Какого рода?

- Касательно тебя.

Охотник выдержал долгую паузу, а затем спросил:

- Насколько серьезны потери?

Зеро не вымолвил ни слова и встревоженным взглядом буравил письмо, будто надеясь тем самым сжечь его.

- Глава семьи Айдо сообщает о смерти охотника высшего ранга, Ягари Кайто.


End file.
